Mark of Athena
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena will burn through Rome. The prophecy haunts Percy, what harm could Annabeth do? Jason is suffering his own problem, Reyna or Piper? Besides all this, our... Friends have to save a certain son of Hades.
1. I Percy

_Percy_

Percy squinted at the sky, looking for the ship he had seen in the video. His heart thumped uncontrollably against his chest. Annabeth. His fatal flaw, his love, the one he would do anything for. Reyna lifted an eyebrow.

"Nervous?" Percy frowned at her.

"You know you want to see Jason too." Reyna looked serious "Percy... I'm not sure about this, the Greek and Romans, they were seperated for a reason, we just don't get along."

"Reyna," Percy said, Reyna looked up at him "Me and Jason were exchanged for a reason too. We were supposed to be the peace offering, we are here to unite the two camps, we can do it."

"Do you think so?" Reyna asked in a small voice. For the first time since Percy saw her, Reyna looked like a small kid, scared and weak, even the dagger by her side looked like a wooden toy.

"I'm sure," Percy said firmly. But Percy knew what Reyna was really worrying about, Jason. "That Jason will remember you." Reyna looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I hope so." she said quietly, returning to her normal confident state. "Because if Jason doesn't remember us, Camp Jupiter, his home. Then we truly have no hope." she gripped her dagger tightly and looked up at the sky. Percy hoped she was okay.

"I see the ship!" Hazel shouted. Beside her Arion was whining softly for treats. Hazel scolded Arion for being greedy, but her expression was one of tender. Percy remembered a look exactly like that, directed towards him. Annabeth. He looked up, sure enough he could see the ship. Reyna tensed visibly. Percy could have sworn if she had been able to fly, she would have bounded into the sky without a second thought.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Frank asked.

"Sure, why would I not be?" Percy replied, the nervous feeling was gone and Percy was just waiting desperately for the ship to land.

"Oh nothing, except for the reason that your mouth is about to tear fron grinning." Percy nudged Frank, trying to stop grinning like crazy.

"Well, hello praetor." Octavian drawled.

"What?" Percy answered, displeased to see the augur, at least it helped to stop waking Percy smile.

"I'm just worried you know," Octavian smirked "The prophecy _Wisdom's daughter walks alone The Mark of Athena will burn through Rome_." Percy gaped.

"How did you know?"

"I'm the augur," Octavian said "Did you seriously think I was lying when I said I could read prophecies?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Percy tried to fake his surprise. "Um.. well, do you know anything else?"

"Well, there seems to be a rumor that the person closest to you would cause the cause the most trouble." Octavian examined his finger nails. Percy clenched his fists.

"Hera, Juno, whatever is lying!" Percy tried not to strangle the augur.

"Are you sure?" Octavian looked up at Percy, and Percy tried not to shiver at the strange light in Octavian's eyes. "Your fatal flaw is loyalty, am I right?" Percy nodded, not even bothering to ask how Octavian knew that "Well, you would do anything for the peopl you love, especially Annabeth. You would let the whole world be destroyed for her. Nothing would stand in your way to do everything you can for Annabeth, nothing." Percy backed away, his breath was shallow. Was it possible Octavian was right? "Oh and by the way, you might want to make sure the ship doesn't crash," Octavian started walking away "You don't want your _Annabeth _to die do you?" he turned his back on Percy just as he looked up. Looming above him was a huge ship about to drop.

"Dodge!" Reyna shouted, Percy dived one way, and collided with Hazel. The ship crashed behind them. A loud sound, then nothing… Just dust. Percy groaned and rubbed his head.

"You okay Percy?" Hazel sat up.

"Yeah, except for the fact I crashed with the a rock." Percy said sarcastically, standing up. Hazel huffed.

"Jason?" Reyna called timidly "You there?"

Something moved in the abyss. Percy moved forward, searching for Annabeth. No she could not have died, she couldn't have. Panic filled his chest until he couldn't breath. How could he have been exchanging sarcastic words when he didn't even know that Annabeth was alright? He lifted a plank up, a pretty girl climbed out, followed by a blond boy, then the boy Percy had seen in the video. But Percy didn't care for them, he was searching for Ananbeth, Annabeth only.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out, hoping for some sign that she was alive, a pink bunny bounding here and squeking "She's there!" anything.

Then, a shape picked his/her way to Percy, as she got closer, Percy could make out the details, the ash on her face, the splinters in her legs, but the details he was focusing on was her eyes. The stormy gray eyes Percy would recognize anywhere. He reached out with a hand. Annabeth took it, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Well seaweed brain, long time no see." Percy breathed, but it was with annoyance this time.

"Of all the things you could have said to me, the thing you say is SEAWEED BRAIN?" Annabeth cracked a smile. Percy smiled too. Ananbeth was just so lovely when she smiled, the serious eyes, for a second turned into a young child's eyes, her whole face seemed to shine with light. Annabeth stood on her tiptoes, their lips touched then. When they broke apart, Percy thought he could only see Annabeth, the rest of the world didn't seem real, only her.

"I missed you," Percy said softly. Annabeth curled up in his chest.

"Me too." Percy gently hugged Annabeth.

"I'm not going to leave again, promise." Annabeth looked up.

"Can you really promise that though Percy?" her eyes were back to the dark gray of storm clouds. Percy paused, and their happy reunion was broken.

"No." he whispered and unwrapped his arms. Annabeth stepped away.

"It's alright though seaweed brain," she smiled again. Percy forced a smile on his face. "As long as we still love each other, it will always be okay," but Percy wasn't so sure.

"Come on wise girl, I'll introduce you to my other friends." He led Annabeth to where he knew Hazel and Frank would be. But skidded to a stop when he saw the situation.

"Well, what's going on here?" Annabeth raised a perfect arched eyebrow.

"Someone's angry." Percy commented. In the middle of a clearing, Hazel was between Leo and Frank. Frnak had his fists raised and his baby face was red with anger, Leo put up both his hands in surrender.

"I swear I don't know this girl! Whoever she is!" Leo shouted. Hazel looked between the two boys, about to cry.

"How come she just comes up and kisses you then?" Frank retorted.

"Well, she just mistaked me for this Sammy guy I know nothing about!" Leo said.

"Frank, calm down," Hazel said heavily, her long dark lashes were wet. "He's right, I just mistaked him for Sammy," she turned to Leo "Sorry for that," Frnak glared at Leo then turned around and stalked away. Leo stared after him and shrugged, turning to face Annabeth and him.

"Nice one Leo, first hour at Camp Jupiter and you already get in a fight." Annabeth said. Leo shivered.

"It isn't my fault! The moment I step off the ship this stranger comes up and kisses me! And then this chinese boy with a baby face." Percy winced at the sound baby face, lucky that Frank wasn't here to hear that.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, continue."

"And he comes at me with his fists, so I duck, he get even more angry, then the girl steps between us and you came!" Leo blabbered.

"It's over, nothing can be helped." Percy said tensley. "Do you know where Reyna is?"

"The dark haired girl?" Leo asked.

"Yes,"

"The tall one who's almost 6 feet?"

"Yes,"

"The one with the dark eyes and long lashes?"

"Yes,"

"The one with pale skin?"

"Yes,"

"The one with the two gold and silver dogs?"

"Oh for pete's sake just say it dude!" Percy said.

"Whoa, fine, just checking." Leo pointed north "That way," Percy nodded and started walking with Annabeth at his side.

"So, who's Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"My fellow praetor." Percy told her, putting his arms around her. Their awkward moment had passed and he was grateful for it.

"Nice seaweed brain, a few months at camp and you make it to praetor." Annabeth said.

"Few weeks actually," Percy corrected Annabeth's statement "Hera put me in sleep for a few months."

"Boasting?" Annabeth grinned. Percy blushed.

"No!" Annabeth's smile grew wider. Percy hurriedly went the way Reyna went and saw her, Reyna was talking with a tall blonde boy.

"Yo," Percy said, Reyna turned to face him. She visibly seemed to get angry at the sight of Annabeth but tried to relax. "This is my friend Reyna!" Percy defended Annabeth.

"I know," Reyna said in a tired voice "It's just... Hard."

"She was 13 when it happened Reyna," Percy said. "People change," Reyna seemed to accept it, but Percy wasn't so sure. "It was an accident," Percy added.

"An accident can change the whole world's destiny," Reyna said quietly "It can destroy the world, just a small accident can do the greatest harm ever." Percy was speechless, for the second time that day, he wondered if this was the right thing, Reyna was right in a way, the Greek and Romans had been seperated for a reason. He wasn't sure now they could co operate. Annabeth looked confused. Percy mouthed 'I'll explain later' The tall boy turned to him.

"So this is the famous Percy Jackson?" the tall blonde boy said, but Percy could tell he was wound up about something.

"And this must be Jason Grace," Percy offered his hand and Jason shook it.

"Percy Jackson… My fellow praetor." Reyna said. Jason's grin disappeared at the mention praetor.

"Well… Congratulations." Jason said.

"Jason, I tried to keep your position as long as I could, but I just needed a new praetor." Reyna said. Percy decided the subject was getting touchy.

"Yeah, believe me mate, the choice was either me or Octavian." Percy said, Reyna shot him a glare that said shut up. Percy gave an apologetic expression.

"I think this is between me and Jason Percy." Reyna said, Jason's expression softened a bit.

"I missed you Reyna, believe me." he said quietly.

Annabeth tugged at Percy's sleeve, he was dragged into an alley.

"Do you have to be so ignorant?" she hissed. Percy shrugged, but he was distracted by the two conversations. The one this morning with Octavian, and the conversation with Reyna just now. They both involved Annabeth. And Percy couldn't forget Hera's warning, that Annabeth could cause all the harm in the world. Percy glanced at Annabeth, the beautiful girl he loved, how could one person do such harm? But Percy could. He was a child of the big three. Everything had a reason. At the Great World War, the big three had made the pact because their kids were just too powerful. If they weren't careful, Percy was pretty sure he could do lots of harm to the world. And Annabeth could make him do it. In some ways all three, Octavian, Reyna and Hera were right, he would, must destroy the world for Annabeth or any others he loved, faces flashed in front of him. Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Nico, even Clarrisse. One stood out very clearly, Annabeth. Even if it was by accident. It could do all the harm in the world. This was always Percy's hardest test, loyalty. If he wanted to get an A+ in a loyalty exam, all the had to do was to kidnap Annabeth and threaten to kill her, he would definitely risk his life, everything to save her. It was the most dangerous thing in the world. Loyalty, it was even more dangerous than Thalia's fatal flaw or Annabeth's. Thalia. He missed her, the tall annoying powerful daughter of Zeus who was always arguing with him. He loved Annabeth, but he needed Thalia's compassion with the stress he was suffering, being a child of the prophecy, Thalia would understand the worry of being part of another great prophecy, she had experienced it, but had escaped from it by joining the hunters. Percy also needed to talk to her about Octavian and Reyna's words, added to Hera's warning, he couldn't tell Annabeth, Nico was gone, captured by Gaea, Grover or Tyson... Was just too weak for this, Thalia was strong, she was maybe the strongest girl he had ever met, even more than Annabeth, he needed Thalia's advice. "Percy?" Annabeth asked and Percy was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Do you have a drachma?" Percy asked suddenly, Annabeth frowned and handed him a drachma.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Thalia," Percy said.

**Okay, that was kind of very boring, but I was trying to keep the chracters in character. I'm not sure if I was successful, please comment. Next chapter is: Jason!**


	2. II Percy, Piper, Leo

**Yes, I know I said in the previous chapter that I was going to do the conversation between Reyna and Jason but I typed the whole chapter out, and was ready to post it but my stupid computer just had to break down then, so I did it again, it broke down again, in the end I got so fed up with the conversation I didn't want to type it, so I'm really sorry for you guys, I will post Reyna and Jason's conversation in a flashback somewhere in the other chapters, because I really do need to post it, the conversation has a really important statement in it from Reyna. Anyway, my real point is that I'm going to do Thalia and Percy's conversation first, Jason and Reyna's conversation comes later. To make up for making you wait for Reyna and Jason't conversation I'm going to make this chapter extra long. 5,122 words, how about it? I haven't got any idea where this story will lead, however I have a faint idea of this story line, so I'll try to update at least once in 2 weeks. Probably sooner. Enjoy!**

Percy  
>Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Annabeth, this is kind of a private conversation." Annabeth frowned.<p>

"You know you can say anything to me seaweed brain." Percy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You know the second great prophecy and the first? I think it is connected together," Percy blurted out, and thought what the hell was he thinking about? But as he thought deeply into it, he realized maybe the two prophecies really might be connected. He shook his head, he would think about that later, right now, he had to make Annabeth get out of here. However Annabeth seemed more unwilling to go out of the room.

"How?" she asked.

"Nico," Percy murmured "Before he disappeared, he said something to me by iris message (Yeah, I know this hasn't happened in te real story, but this is my version, so it doesn't matter) "He said something about Kronos returning from the dead." Annabeth paled visibly.

"But... that can't be possible,"

"It is," Percy said gravely "And I have to speak to Thalia about it." he was about to leave this room to talk to Thalia but Annabeth scrambled in front of him.

"What is it that you can't talk to me about?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes "don't tell me..."

"Annabeth!" Percy said "She's a hunter for Zeus's sake!"

"Tell me!" Annabeth said "You know I hate not knowing something!" Percy crouched in front of Annabeth.

"Look Annabeth, I really want to tell you but, I just can't. I swear on the river styx that I am not cheating on you, and I promise someday I will tell you what this is about... Right now, you... just aren't the person that I need, no, don't take offense, it's just that Thalia is the only one who can give me the sympathy I need right now!" Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes for a moment, searching it for any signs of lying. Finally she nodded silently and left the room. Percy made mist and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in, he threw the coin in and muttered a prayer to Isis. "Show me Thalia Grace." the mist shimmered and revealed Thalia, ordering some hunters to do something. "Thalia!" Percy yelled, all the hunters turned towards Percy, screamed and left except Thalia who was left standing alone.

"Well kelp head." Thallia said dryly "What did you call me for?"

"You aren't surprised to see me?" Percy asked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Why should I be?"

"Oh except for the reason you searched for me while I was away." Percy smirked. Thalia shrugged.

"Everyone did, anyway why did you call me?" Percy's smirk disappeared immediately.

"Thalia, there's a prophecy-"

"I know, I know the second great prophecy." Thalia interrupted sounding irritated.

"Not that, something else." Percy opened his mouth "Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." Thalia actually stayed quiet this time which was an amazing feat for her.

"What... does it mean?" Thalia forced out.

"And Hera said something... she said the one closest to me would be the one to cause the most trouble." Thalia's temper seemed to flare.  
>"Don't believe her Percy! She's an insane person!" Thalia said, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.<p>

"But, this conversation with Octavian ma-"

"Who the hell is Octavian?" Thalia asked, Percy was about to answer but Thalia didn't give him time "Oh never mind, anyway don't believe those weird crazy people, Annabeth is the best person you can trust."

"Okay," Percy said but was still doubtful.

"Really Percy," Thalia sighed "Even if all the people in the world says something you don't want to believe, ad even if it is true, you shouldn't think so negative like that, you can try, but you can never stop prophecies, it wouldn't be wise to try to stop prophecies that way. Ignore everyone who says something like that."

"Oh and you were so positive when you thought you were the child of the prophecy." Percy scoffed, Thalia blushed.

"Shut up, you didn't have to take me as an example!"

"Well Pinecone face, nice talking to you," Grinning Percy cut the connection before Thalia could retort with a nickname like Kelp head or seaweed brain. He could imagine Thalia fuming about stupid son of old barnacle beard and that thought made him laugh. He still didn't feel all that good but better. He went out of the room where Annnabeth was waiting.

"Finished?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Good, there's a senate meeting and we are needed." Percy followed Annabeth to where Reyna, Dakota, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and a few others were waiting. Jason and Reyna were seated in the seats meant for the praetors, Percy nodded in satisfaction, he had never wanted to be praetor anyway.

"Good, everyone's here, let's start the meeting." Reyna said stiffly, Jason glanced at Reyna nervously. Percy frowned, there was something going between those two. Piper seemed kind of nervous and upset at the same time, shifting in her seat. Percy shrugged, whatever they were upset about, it wasn't his concern. Immediately, he felt guilty, they were his friends after all. However Percy thought matters would probably get worse if he tried to intercept. Reyna took a deep breath and everyone turned towards her. "We are here to discuss the matters of the people who will go on the quest to save Nico di Angelo, son of Hades who has gone missing a few days ago. The members who are definitely going for sure are Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and Jason Grace, any more volunteers?"

Annabeth stood up immediately "I want to go!" Reyna nodded as if it was obvious, which it was.

"I would like to go too." Reyna said. Percy frowned when a flash of triumph flashed across Octavian's face.

"Well Reyna, if both our praetors are going to go on this quest, wouldn't we neeed someone to place the spot?" Octavian asked "And you have to admit that I am the best choice."

"I will decide who will replace me." Reyna said calmly "Dakota an-"

"Then I would like to go on the quest too." Octavian replied. Reyna couldn't say anything against that though she seemed visibly horrified at the thought of Octavian joining their quest.

"You may come with us." Reyna said through gritted teeth. Octavian smiled, obviously, his plan had worked.

"Is it decided then?" Jason took control. Everyone nodded.

"Wait!" Hazel said "There should be two more people coming with us..."

"Who?" Reyna asked "Hazel, this isn't the time..."

"Tyson and Ella!" Hazel said "Well, it actually should be just Ella but she insists Tyson come with her." Reyna sighed.

"We can't afford to have a harpy with us Hazel."

"No, this harpy is really important, right Frank, Percy?" Percy nodded and so did Frank.

"She's... special." Percy cut Hazel off as she was about to speak that Ella knew prophecies. Octavian. He mouthed and Hazel snapped her mouth shut. "Let's talk later Reyna." Percy said, motioning to Reyna.

"This isn't decided yet." Reyna said. Octavian interrupted her.

"Are you really going to let an useless harpy and cyclopes come with us? Reyna maybe it is time to challenge your leadership." there were murmurs agreeing.

"I would prefer it if you stop challenging my leadership and if you stop interrupting me Octavian." Reyna said icily.

"I think this matter has to be taken into issue too." a person sitting next to Dakota stood up "Reyna, you have been the greatest praetor bu-"

"Jack, do you seriously think this is the best time to challenge my leadership?" Reyna cut him off "Tell me, who was the one who led you to the death of Krios? Who was the one who risked her life to defeat the giants who invaded our camp? Tell me," there was silence "Good," Reyna said "This matter is closed." Percy couldn't help but be impressed how Reyna took control of the situation. "We leave tomorrow, the meeting is over." with that last word, Reyna stood up. "Percy, I need to see you," Percy grimaced, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Percy tried, Reyna glared at him "Fine." Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear "This is going to take quite a bit, wait for me." Annabeth nodded, though once again she didn't look pleased. Percy followed Reyna to her house where Reyna pointed at a sofa, Percy sat down.

"Well?" Reyna asked "Spill it, you know my dogs don't like lies." Percy glanced nervously at the two growling dogs by Reyna's side.

"Well, Reyna you see, Ella has read probably all the books existing on this earth, she has possibly read the book of syblline." Reyna gasped at that, for a moment the hard face changed to one of concern and she looked younger.

"Are you serious Percy? You know that if this is true, it could mean that we know the future of us."

"Have I ever lied to you?" Percy asked. "Anyway, if Octavian got hold of Ella, it could mean big trouble, you know Octavian wishes for the book of syblline more than anything." Reyna bit her lip.

"This might be the best weapon for us, yet our weakness, if Gaea gets hold of Ella, we would be in big trouble, we have to guard her with all our might." Reyna looked into Percy's eyes "Percy, what do you think we can do now? I know I said with confidence that we are going to go on the quest tomorrow and save Nico, but I'm not sure about this, I can't fail Camp Jupiter, I just can't!" she seemed agitated, Percy felt sympathy for her, no matter how Reyna pretended to be strong, she had a hard life and was actually weak inside, Percy stood up and put an arm around her.

"Everything will be alright Reyna, believe me." Reyna nodded, looking down.

"I don't know what to do, Octavian keep challenging my leadership and try to take the praetor's position, some day he will succeed, and then the camp is doomed. I don't have any evidence but I am sure that Octavian is a traitor Percy, what do we do?"

"Everythng will be fine." Percy repeated. Finally Reyna nodded.

"You can go now," she said quietly. Percy guessed that Reyna needed some time on her own. He nodded and left. Annabeth was waiting outside, her arms crossed. Percy leant over her against the wall.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked, looking up at him.

"Ella, she knows prophecies." Percy said, Annabeth remained unimpressed.

"So? Why's that such a big deal?" Percy breathed out.

"She knows the whole future of Rome." Annabeth's gray eyes grew wide.

"What? That's impossible!"

"No, listen to me! There's a book that holds all the prophecies of Rome, Ella has read it and memorized it, if only we can coax it out of her, we can know all the prophecies of Rome! Get why she's so important? Listen Annabeth, you must tell noone, especially Octavian, if this reachs Gaea's ears somehow, we are doomed, okay?" Annabeth nodded silently.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth looked him over carefully "Are you alright? You.. seem to have changed."

"I'm a human too." Percy was suddenly so exhausted of the whole day "I have to be like a human sometimes too, I'm not a god Annabeth, I can't be everywhere at once, I can't defend everyone at once, it's the same with all heroes Annabeth, in the outside we are strong, but really we are the same with everyone else, the difference is that we try a little hard than others, and try our best to overcome our fatal flaws. You know how you told me about your fatal flaw a few years ago in the sea of monsters? Well I think I finally understand what you mean by fatal flaws, they can result in the end of the world."

Annabeth stared at Percy "Since when did you grow so smart?" Percy smiled tiredly at Annabeth.

"I don't know, everything's so confusing right now." Percy sighed and stared at the moon "Do you think they are watching us?" Annabeth followed Percy's eyes.

"The gods? Of course, I'm sure our parents want to help us but they can't, they are bound by the ancient rules, remember, heroes are free, they are free to challenge anyone they want to challenge, the gods aren't." the moon glinted, making Annabeth's hair silver, but the gray streak in her hair remained dull, the color of Annabeth's eyes. Percy ran his fingers through it, and held up his own gray streak to it.

"Perfect match." Percy smiled, Annabeth twisted her body to face Percy, her face was too close to his for comfort.

"Of course," she buried her face in his chest and Percy wrapped his arms around her, he felt like he could stay like this forever. He closed his eyes to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Piper

Piper stared up into the ceiling of her cabin, she couldn't sleep, thinking about Jason and his warm eyes towards Reyna. Did he love her? Piper didn't know why she felt this way in the first place, what concern was it to her if Jason loved Reyna? Because technically Jason had never been hers in the first place. But Piper knew it did matter because though Jason had never been hers, she would always wish he had been. She tossed for about the 1000th time that night, at last she gave up and stood up, she changed into her jeans and tossed on her camp t-shirt with her ski parka. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to go and see Jason, maybe it could make her feel better. She glanced at the praetor's house Jason had introduced to her when they had first landed. Trembling she walked out of the door and made her way towards the praetorian house. Faraway, she could see the silhouette of two people? Hugging so close, tears sprang to Piper's eyes. Were they Reyna and Jason? She tried to get the courage to walk closer but couldn't. She turned around rapidly and walked towards the lake, Piper could see another person there. The girl Jason had introduced as Hazel. When Piper arrived at the lake and sat down, Hazel looked over to her with curious eyes.

"Hello." Hazel said quietly, her amber eyes shone in the dark night.

"Hi," Piper said "What are you here for?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Hazel picked up a flat stone and skimmed it on the lake. "But I'll answer first, I came here becuase I couldn't sleep."

"Same." Piper said.

"Not becuase of Jason?" Hazel asked "I might be young by appearence but believe me Piper, I have lived way longer than you, I recognize when someone likes someone." Piper sighed.

"Do you think Jason loved Reyna?" Hazel looked at Piper carefully, her eyes flickered.

"I'm not sure," she said "But I would say.. yes, they have been best friends since very young, as they grew up, I would say they have grown closer, they were nearly dating... but, well, Jason disappeared of course."

"Oh," Piper's mind sank.

"Jason's a decent guy." Hazel turned her head back to the lake, the moon reflected on it, Piper crouched down and could see her reflection, she wondered if she was pretty for the first time in her life. She turned her head side to side and stopped when she realized she looked like a dog shaking his head after a bath. Piper wrapped her arms around her legs.

"He's more than decent." Piper whispered "And I don't think I deserve him, but I wish I could be his."

"Reyna's had a hard life Piper, but she's led us through hard and easy, she always trys her best, I would say that she would be best suited for Jason." Hazel said, and seemed startled when Piper's temper flared.

"Don't you think I haven't had a hard life? My dad never cared for me when I was small! He was always out, when I go to school, everyone would bully me! Jason was the only good thing in my life! He-" Piper stopped, Hazel had stayed quietly throughout Piper's rant, Piper sat down again, embarrassed.

"You really are selfish in some ways Piper McLean." Hazel said quietly "All of us have had hard lives, you wouldn't even dare saying you have had a hard life when you hear my story, Reyna's had twice the hard life you have had, I can see your personality, you hate what you have got, you have got a father at least, your father probably loves you even if he doesn't show it, you are beauti-"

"Don't say the word." Piper hissed.

"See? You hate all the good things you've got, don't you feel sorry for the people who hasn't got both their parents? Don't you have sympathy?" Hazel stood up abruptly "I'm leaving, you know the funny thing though Piper? The really funny thing? If you don't appreciate what you've got, you don't have any hope for Jason, you better learn to appreciate your fortunate life." Hazel walked back to wherever she was going. Piper stared after her. Was Hazel right? Was she being selfish? Piper stood up slowly, should she let Jason go? Piper wondered what a hard life Hazel must have had if she said something like that.

Great, Hazel obviously didn't like Piper, and Piper would bet Hazel wouldn't be a good enemy. She moved her tongue around her mouth. It had been quite a bit of time since she had used her charmspeak. She spotted a fly.

"Fly to me." Piper said, the fly immediately swerved towards Piper. Piper ordered it again "Fly away from here." the fly whirled around and flew back into the sky. Piper watched it, maybe Hazel was right, Piper had gifts other people would envy so much, but she complained too much. Did other demigods have such hard lives? Then something made Piper's heavy heart lighter, she saw Jason walking towards her. "Jason!" Piper called excitedly. Jason spotted Piper and skidded to a stop.

"Piper? What the heck are you doing by the lake at 2 o' clock in the morning?"

"Oh you know, just hanging around." Piper said casually "What are you doing?" Jason shrugged.

"Just some things to think about." Jason looked at Piper "Are you upset about something?"

"No, of course not." Piper said hesitantly. "Actually, I was looking for you." Jason smiled.

"Don't follow me Piper, I tend to walk into trouble." Piper laughed.

"Me too, don't worry."

"Why were you looking for me?" Jason asked.

"Some things, forgot them now." Piper said, she was shocked at what she had said, she had meant to say the truth and tell Jason to choose now, so that this could be over. Out of all the things Piper missed, she missed her mind the most. Jason nodded.

"Tell me when you remember."

"Sure." Piper said, Jason grinned at Piper and Piper couldn't help but smile too.

"Want to go for something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Me too." Piper agreed, she hadn't realized but she was hungry, the last time she had ate was 2 days ago, Piper had been so wound up about Jason that she hadn't thought about food. Jason held out his hand and Piper grasped it.

"Follow me, I know a good place around here, we'll be back by 6 o'clock in the morning." Jason estimated.

"Are you going to fly us there?" Piper asked, Jason shook his head.

"Nah, I need to reserve my energy for tomorrow, let's just walk." Piper was content with that, if it was with Jason. Jason led Piper out of camp and up the hill, soon Piper was panting, Jason's breath remained even.

"Aren't you tired?" Piper asked Jason.

"We do this every day, cross country." Jason said. "We've arrived, follow me." Piper followed Jason in a small buffet restaurant. At first Piper was disappointed, this restaurant did not fit Jason, lonely, small, scruffy, the light was dull and there was an eerie feeling about it. Piper shook her head, if Jason liked it, she liked it too. There was one lonely man there, cleaning the tables. The man brightened when he saw Jason.

"Welcome Jason! It's been a long time since I've seen you, where have you been?" Jason grinned handing the man some gold.

"Been to another place." Jason said casually "Back now, how's business been going Tom?"

"Oh not very good, everyone at your camp seemed to have been searching for you, Hazel dropped by a few times and gave me news, nice girl that one." Piper tensed at Hazel's name. "Who's the girl with you?"

"Oh, this is Piper, Piper Tom, Tom Piper."

"Nice to meet you Tom." Piper said politely. Tom seemed to search Piper.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," Tom muttered.

"Yes," Piper sat down at a table.

"Right, well what will you order?" Tom asked, getting a notebook out of his pocket.

"I would like steak with mashed potatoes and french fries." Jason said.

"Have you got tofu burgers?" Piper asked. Tom frowned.

"Tofu burgers? No nothing like that at all Piper."

"Salad then," Piper said.

"Only salad?" Tom asked. "My, my you don't eat very much do you? Going on a diet?"

"No!" Piper was getting irritated "I'm a vegeterian."

"Right." Tom put his notebook again "It'll come up soon." Tom left and Jason and Piper were left in awkward silence.

"Well," Piper said, feeling nervous "Do you feel good now that you've come back home?" Jason looked out into the dark night.

"I don't know." he said finally "Camp half blood welcolmed me and took me under their wing but... Camp Jupiter is my home, and I would say I'm glad to be back home." Jason faced Piper directly. Piper felt her throat dry.

"Thank you for being honest." Piper said at last "I understand Jason, I really do."

"Thank you for understanding," Jason said "You have to understand Piper, that I am a true Roman, no matter how much I try, I'll never be Greek, this is my home, and it will stay that way." Piper nodded, bllinking to keep the tears out. "I want to thank you for accepting me." Jason said softly "I have to admit, if Camp half blood was Camp Jupiter, it would have been harder for them to accept me, you have been the best friend I could wish for," Friends. Piper hated that word, no matter how much she tried, Jason and Piper would always just be friends, won't they? The food came out and Piper and Jason ate in silence.

"We should go now." Jason said finally "Come on, Reyna might be wondering where we are." Reyna, there was that word again. Piper nodded.

"Leaving already?" Tom asked "Well, come again, later, it has been lonely without you Jason."

"Thank you for your consideration." Jason said "I'll try to come again as soon as I can." Jason and Piper left and arrived at Camp Jupiter, Reyna was pacing on the border.

"Where have you been Jason?" she hissed "The whole camp's been searching for you and the graecus!"

"I'm sorry Reyna, I visited Tom." Jason said calmly "Been quite a long time since I've seen him."

"That could have waited till after the quest!" Reyna said, her eyes flashing dangerously. She was on her pegasus, Piper spotted something rearing up behind Reyna.

"Watch out!" Jason leapt forward but was too late, the pegasus seemed frightened of the monster and reared up, Reyna fell from the horse.

"Reyna!" Jason hurried to her side. "Are you alright?"

"What was that?" Piper looked around, "I can see nothing!"

"equorum conturbator," Reyna said gravely "It's a ghost that frightens horses."

"What is it doing here?" Piper asked frantically.

"Well that doesn't matter! We have to make it get out of here!" Jason said. Reyna stood up, with her dagger clutched in her hand, the horse had fled and Piper could sense some dark prescense by her side.

"There isn't a way!" Reyna said, then something seemed to grap Piper, Piper couldn't breath as the shadow squeezed her nexk.

"Piper!" Jason said.

"Jason, save me!" Piper choked.

"Fire! Shadows fear fire!" Reyna said "Call the Valdez boy!"

"No time! Can't you do a spell Reyna?" Jason asked. His sword was clutched in his hand uselessely. Reyna started muttering something. Piper's sight was marred with black spots now.

"Quickly!" Jason shouted. Alarms started blearing. Piper saw a bright light come out of Reyna's hands, and blacked out as the force let go of her neck.

Leo

"Leo Valdez!" Jason burst into Leo's room and Leo woke up sleepily. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Where were you when we needed you?"

"What happened?" Leo climbed out of his bed.

"Me and Piper were out, when we were coming back a equorum conturbator attacked us."

"What happened?" Leo was immediately alert "Was anyone hurt?"

"Piper nearly died of suffocation, we needed fire then!"

"Oh," Leo felt really guilty he had been sleeping while Piper had been in danger "Well, that just proves you need me."

"Get up!" Jason said "The quest date has changed to next week due to Piper's injury, visit her or something!"

"Fine!" Leo scrambled out of bed and threw on a a pair of jeans along with a tshirt. "How's she?"

"Not good." Jason said "Her neck bone nearly broke." Leo followed Jason into the infimary. Reyna was sleeping by Piper, sat on a chair, her black curls fell in front of her face. Leo mentally noticed that she was hot. "She must have stayed here all night." Jason said gently and lifted Reyna out of the chair. Reyna muttered something in her sleep.

"What? You are leaving me alone?" Leo asked.

"It's partly your fault she's hurt." Jason said "Try your best Valdez." Leo was left alone as Jason went out of the room with Reyna in his arms. Piper went on sleeping. Leo just held her hand. Finally after what seemed like forever, Piper opened her eyes.

"Leo?" she asked weakly "Is that you?"

"Yes it is," Leo's throat seemed to dry "Sorry for not being there when you needed me."

"It's all right." Piper said quietly "Where's Jason?" Leo's heart seemed to break then. All she wanted was Jason, since when would a girl like Leo instead of another boy? He was a fire user, he could control fire, was he not enough?

"He's gone out with Reyna."

"Reyna..." Piper muttered "She saved my life."

"Did she?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she used a spell to make fire." Just then, Percy and Annabeth came in.

"Oh, you are having a private conversation?" Annabeth asked "We'll leave."

"No, it's alright." Leo said hurriedly "I'll leave." Percy and Annabeth seemed confused at Leo's hurry.

"Of course." Annabeth said "Bye Leo."

"Bye Annabeth, bye Percy, see you guys later."

"Bye Leo." Percy said. Leo left the infimary, his heart beating. Why was it he felt so nervous around Piper these days? Was it possible that... No, it wasn't possible, he could not like Piper, not with Jason, because Piper would never like him. Leo looked around the peaceful camp. Yes, that was the best solution, he was nobody, just a friend to help out when needed, he wasn't important like Percy or Jason, he wasn't very special. He was just plain old Leo and he would stay that way. It was the best. With that in his mind, Leo made his way down to the forge.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a recap.<strong>

**The two great prophecies are connected.**

**Hazel says that Piper is selfish.**

**Piper nearly dies.**

**Leo likes Piper (Sort of)**

**Please Review, I swear it's your reviews that give me the inspiration to write this story. I apologize if some of it is a bit boring. I tried my best, however I did this in a big hurry since I wanted to post it quickly. I want at least 15 reviews for the next chapter. Please tell me if you want more adventure and think this is very boring. We'll probably check in with Hazel, Frank or Jason next chapter**


	3. III Jason, Hazel

I'm very very sorry for being late :(

I was obssessed in something else and was also studying for a very important test.

And a reply to a review.

**squirrelLOVA : Honestly I prefer Reyna more than Piper. Because Reyna just seems... more human than Piper and the kind of personality I like.**

**However I do not hate Piper. I do think the story would be more fun with her around. Really I don't have any right to hate any of the PJO characters. Because it's Rick Riordan that makes their personality.**

**In conclusion. I don't hate Piper or like Piper.**

P.S As much as I would like. I don't own PJO :(

* * *

><p>Hazel<p>

Hazel wandered away from the lake, wondering whether she had said the right thing.

No she didn't hate Piper, and never had hated Piper.

However she meant all that she said.

Honestly Piper hadn't had a very hard life compared to other demigods. Other demigods overcame their lives very easily. However Piper seemed to think she was a human.

She had to learn that she was a demigod and that her life was different from normal people.

Since she was a demigod. Even if she didn't want to be she had to realize her advantages and learn how to use them for the good.

Another thought popped into her mind. Leo Valdez, Sammy Valdez.

She was sure.

Sammy was Leo's great great grandfather or something like that. Either way they were related.

She knew she shouldn't live in the fantasy world and think that Leo was Sammy.

But having the weird life even between demigods. She sometimes couldn't come back into the present.

Hazel sighed and looked up into the sky.

Was it her imagination or could she a familiar face?

'Mother.' she whispered softly 'Please, if you are watching. Help me.'

Jason

The conversation with Reyna disturbed Jason greatly.

Even though he tried to be cheerful he couldn't forget her words.

_Flashback_

_"Reyna.. Let's not be like this." Reyna looked at him her eyes blazing with anger._

_"Why wouldn't I not know you Jason? I've known you for over 8 years. I know how you are."_

_"..."_

_"You try so hard for something for a short while. However when you are very close to achieving your target, you give up. Just like that. That is your fatal flaw."_

_"... Reyna, please."_

_"And that target is gone. Disappeared. You never stick on to one thing."_

_"..."_

_"Is that why you dumped us and went to the Greeks? Tell me Jason. Because I'm very curious."_

_"Reyna..."_

_Reyna sighed suddenly and looked up with regretful eyes. "I don't want to be like this either."_

_"Yeah s-"_

_"I wish we were humans. Then we could have just been two teenagers having a normal love. But being the demigods we are. I think you and I would have to end at simply **friends**."_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry Jason I... I well... I just think we aren't right for each other... You... You should be with Piper. You and me. We aren't balanced properly."_

_"What do you mean Reyna! I-" Reyna cut off his words again._

_"... Let's not be confused Jason. Let's just be the way we were before. Comfortable around each other. Just fellow praetors." She shook her head "I don't think we could develop our relationship more. I'll be going Jason. Need to speak to Percy, see ya."_

_end of flashback_

The angry words kept going around his head. Stinging him over and over again.

He slumped down on his bed.

Why was his relationship with Reyna so... uncomfortable? Why couldn't they just be happy...? Just a normal couple like he wished they could be.

A knock interrupted him from his thought.

"Come in."

The door opened and Thalia came in, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Jason?"

"Uh... Yes Thalia why?"

"Reyna and Percy called a meeting." Jason suddenly felt a little angry.

"Why is Percy calling a meeting?"

"... What?"

"I am praetor." Jason straightened up. "Reyna should be calling me first to announce why we are calling a meeting."

"Jason, don't be unreasonable. Come on you aren't like that."

"Make sure these things don't happen again." After he stalked out of his cabin, he regretted what he said immediately.

Thalia was right. Why was he being so unreasonable? Normally he wouldn't care and just grin stupidly.

_I'm just sensitive now. It will be alright once I apologize to Thalia and Percy._

He thought to himself and walked into the meeting place.

Jason felt a little better when he saw the praetor place next to Reyna was empty he proudly sat next to her just like he had before.

Reyna nodded at him but still wouldn't meet his eyes properly. Feeling awkward Jason tried to look straight ahead of him.

Reyna coughed and started.

"Firstly, we have decided to replace the praetor place with Jason Grace again. Although we are friends, we have to accept the difference. Percy is a Greek, Jason is a Roman. This is the place Jason should be."

There were murmurs of agreements.

"Are there any news about the quest of saving Nico di Angelo?" A dark haired girl piped up.

"Yes there are Leah. The quest has been postponed due to Piper McLean's injury. We will leave directly after Piper recovers. Today we are here to decide who will replace the praetors while we are gone."

"I recommend Gwendolyn!" Katherine said calmly.

"Dakota is well experienced." Another boy said.

Reyna nodded taking in all the recommendations.

"We will vote and the two people with the most votes would replace me and Jason. I would like you to choose carefully. A good leader makes a good camp. That is how much important the praetor is."

Everyone nodded.

"The vote would start then. Please put up your hand for who you think would be the best praetor." Jason said.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking whether I would submit a OC.<p>

So I would like you guys to submit OCs. However just because your OC is chosen, it wouldn't have a major act.

I am going to use the characters RR used for the main characters so please consider that.

**NAME :**

**AGE :**

**HAIR : **

**EYES : **

**BODY TYPE : **

**FATAL FLAW : **

**STRENGTH : **

**WEAKNESS : **

**WEAPON : **

**PERSONALITY : **

**HEIGHT : **

**SKIN COLOR : **

**ANYTHING ELSE : **

See you next time then :)

-Hyunji Lee-


End file.
